


Time magic is strange magic.

by black_blade



Series: Step back in time [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Christmas, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: The day that a time traveller met a Time Lord. Otherwise known as the day that Blake Sun, once known as Harry Potter, met the Doctor. Set in my 'Step back in time' universe but not a part of it. Tenth Doctor and mentions of Slash. One shot.





	Time magic is strange magic.

The day that a time traveller met a Time Lord. Otherwise known as the day that Blake Sun, once known as Harry Potter, met the Doctor. Set in my 'Step back in time' universe but not a part of it. Tenth Doctor and mentions of Slash. One shot.

 

 

xXx

Beep, beep, beep.

Harry frowned over the top of his glasses when he heard something beeping and looked around his office in the Department of Mysteries. Mounds of stuff were piled up on the tables running along the sides of the room and the beeping was coming from the pile to his right. He removed the glasses from his nose and placed them next to the device he'd been working on, carefully.

Beep, beep, beep.

He got to his feet and limped slightly over to the table and carefully moved a few things around until he uncovered a device with metal and wire components that had the whiff of time magic around it. The item was about the size of a remote for a tv with buttons running down the sides and wires connected with the top and the bottom of it. He picked up the thing and turned it over in his hand before holding it up to his ear.

Beep, beep, beep.

Harry frown deepened as he looked at the device in puzzlement, he had no idea what the thing was. He dipped into his magic sight and could see no magic around it besides the soft residue of time magic.

Beep, beep, beep.

Harry moved back to his desk and moved the device he'd been working on to the side, carefully as he focused on the new object. He placed it down and picked up his glasses to have a closer look.

Beep, beep, beep.

Harry pulled his cherry wand and placed the tip of it to the object gently and gave it a push.

Beep.

Harry started as he felt a jolt and everything swirled around him before settling again and he almost dropped his wand when he found himself on a busy street in London, surrounded by muggles. He quickly slipped his wand away as he looked around and noticed the Christmas decorations and his frown deepened.

"Get out of the bloody way," A man snapped at him as the stood in the middle of the walkway.

"Sorry, mate." Harry muttered as he limped to the side and put his back to the stones as he looked around with wide eyes.

He could hear soft Christmas music playing from the shops close by and his puzzlement grew, it was only September. Harry froze as something dawned on him and his eyes widened before he fumbled his phone from his pocket and quickly dialled the Department of Mysteries number, just for the phone to beep at him and Harry had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He slipped the phone away and limped to the closest store selling computers and slipped inside, the place was packed from wall to wall but he was able to fight his way to a computer and bring up the date and groaned. Twenty fourth of December, 2020. Harry swore and an old woman near him glared over.

"Language, young man." The woman snapped.

"Sorry, my dear." Harry replied with a disarming smile.

The woman huffed and moved off as Harry slowly limped out of the store and to the closest chemist and brought a cane. He was in London, he knew that much and being Christmas eve, it was packed with people that were only just one wrong word away from snapping. A screaming child had the people around him winching and moving away as Harry moved along the street until something caught his eyes.

A whiff of time magic on the air. He weaved through the crowd with skill as he followed the golden glow of time magic trying to trace where it was coming from. He caught glimpses of a tall man with spiky brown hair as he followed the magic with a frown. The man was talking to the dark-skinned woman next to him and didn't seem to notice Harry as they walked.

Harry could see the slight wisp of time magic around the woman but that was nothing compared to the man beside her. He was soaked in the magic and Harry had to pull back on his magic sight as he fell back slightly as the crowds started to thin. He had never seen anything like it before. It was like he was looking at a time turner in human form as he kept the man in his sights.

The two people moved around a corner and into an alley and Harry let them get ahead slightly before turning into the alley and stopping dead in his tracks. No one was there and he couldn't see any trace of magic that would indicate apparation. He limped forward a few steps as his eyes darted around looking for a trap but besides a few bins there was nothing in the alley.

Harry carefully brought his magic sight further forward as he moved into the alley and his eye caught on something but as soon as he tried to focus on it, it would slip away. He could feel something but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well, hello."

Harry looked over to see the tall man standing there looking at him with intense brown eyes, a wide grin and crazy brown hair. He wore a brown pinstripe suit with a purple shirt and stripped tie with a long over coat over the top. Harry pulled back completely on his magic sight as he looked the man over and his grin started to fade.

"Hello," Harry said softly. "You wouldn't happen to own a metal device with red and blue wires about the size of a tv remote, would you?"

The other man frowned and shifted slightly on his converse covered feet as he rubbed his head, spiking his hair up wildly.

"Well," The man said with a British accent. "Possibly, sounds right up my alley. I could have lost it at some point, I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Blake Sun," Harry introduced with a smile and held his hand out.

The two men shook hands and Harry felt a slight brush against the barriers around his mind and he tensed slightly as the man released his hand.

"Doctor?"

Both men turned as the dark-skinned woman appeared, dressed in a singlet with a leather jacket over the top and her legs clad in tight black jeans, she looked them over with soft brown eyes and her black hair pulled back in a fluffy tail.

"Martha," The Doctor said with a grin. "This is Blake Sun. Blake, this is Martha Jones. I can call you Blake? Or would you rather Mr Sun? Or something else, I knew a bloke that liked to be called Ben even if his name as Mandel."

Harry looked back at the Doctor and he grinned widely as Martha looked at the other man fondly.

"Blake is fine," Harry replied as he leaned into his cane. "But I would like to know why you are soaked in time magic."

"Say what?" The Doctor exclaimed as he pulled back slightly.

"You are soaked in time magic and I seemed to have been moved through time without a time device or stepping through a time rip and then I see you two," Harry said as he looked at the man. "You and your companion are covered in time magic."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and Harry could see the age in that stare and he shifted slightly. Both men eyed each other over as Martha watched them until the Doctor grinned widely and Harry was sure that was his way of covering up his nervousness.

"Well," The Doctor said. "You are different, aren't you."

"Doctor!" Martha snapped.

"Was that rude?"

Harry snorted at the exchanged and they both looked at him.

"I've been called worse," Harry replied in amusement as he took a step close.

"You say that I am covered in time magic?" The Doctor asked.

"Soaked in it," Harry replied. "A part of it."

Harry could see the shiver run down the man's back at his words before he stepped forward until they were less than a step away from each other. The taller man looking down at him as their eyes locked and Harry felt that brush against his mind again.

"What are you trying to find out?" Harry asked and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"You have barriers," The Doctor stated.

"I do," Harry replied mildly. "Stops people from snooping."

The Doctor grinned as his aged eyes looked down at him.

"Now," Harry said as he shifted slightly to lean into his cane. "Could you please help me get back home? Time traveller."

The faint sound of Christmas music reached them as Harry stood there calmly, in front of a man, that Harry was well aware could be just as dangerous as himself. A man that could hold the key to him getting back to his own time as the soft treads of time magic brushed against him.

"Well," The Doctor said with a grin. "You did ask nicely."

"I find that's the best way," Harry replied and winked over at Martha. "Wouldn't want to be rude now."

"Right then," The Doctor exclaimed as he turned on his foot. "Allons-Y!"

"And where are we going?" Harry asked in French and the Doctor started and looked back at him and Harry grinned.

xXx

The Doctor looked over at his new passenger in interest as the man looked around with green eyes that held as much age as his own and yet he was not a Time Lord. The man was nothing to look at as he leaned into his cane with short black hair and stature and yet those striking green eyes drew you to him. The barriers in the man's mind was another shock to him as well as the slight feeling around the man. Not that he felt wrong, just different.

He could recognise himself in the man and it gave him a shiver as he watched the man looking at the computer screen in interest. The man had had no reaction to the fact that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside as he'd stepped into the police box. Just slight interest in his surroundings, like he'd seen something like it before, which just made him more of a puzzle to the Doctor.

"Who is he?" Martha whispered.

"No idea," The Doctor replied.

"What is he?"

"No idea."

"What is time magic?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulder and watched as Blake placed his hand on the console and his ship perked up at the man's touch as if responding to something.

"I think he means the time vortex," The Doctor replied. "Anyone that travels through time, travels through the vortex, it sticks to them."

"Even me?" Martha asked in interest.

"Even you," The Doctor confirmed.

Blake Sun looked up and their eyes locked.

"Your ship is brushing against my mind," Blake stated and the Doctor shivered at the words. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Ah, well." The Doctor cried as he moved over to the console as he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it over one of the struts. "She's sentient and you do have some psychic ability, so she's just feeling you out."

"Right," Blake said. "I won't take offense then."

Martha snorted and Blake gave her a grin and the Doctor could feel something different about the other man. Something more than human, something familiar and yet not.

"Right," The Doctor replied and grabbed the computer screen and pulled it around as he looked over what was written there as Blake came to stand next to him. "What time are you from then? Should be easy enough to take you home, since my ship travels in time as well as space."

The Doctor flicked through a couple of screens as he kept an eye on the other man and frowned when he noticed Blake's eyes followed the circles on the screen. The man had made no reaction to the fact that he was standing in a time machine and his words of time magic interested him.

"You know what," Blake said slowly as his eyes followed the circles of the Time Lord script on the screen. "I think I'm a little further from home than I first thought."

The Doctor's fingers paused on the screen as he looked over at the other man just to see him looking around. Giving away nothing in his expression.

"I find it concerning," Blake said slowly, before focusing back on the Doctor.  "That there are a few things around here that I have seen before. Things that have slipped through time and found their way to my office."

"Ah," The Doctor replied.

"Covered in time magic," Blake said. "Lost in time and place."

"A time rift," The Doctor said. "From the time vortex."

"Lost and found department," Blake countered with a grin then looked around. "You seem to have your own here."

"Ha!" The Doctor cried.

The Doctor then noticed that the man was tapping his hand slightly on the console and he tensed. Blake frowned and looked down at his hand.

"Sorry, force of habit." Blake said with a smile. "Annoys Severus to no end."

"Severus?" Martha asked with a frown.

"My partner," Blake replied.

The Doctor looked over at Martha with wide eyes. Severus was not a common name, in fact it was a name they'd only come across once and that was saying something for the Doctor.

"Like from Harry Potter?" Martha asked.

Blake stilled, "What's that?"

"Like from the books?" Martha questioned. "J K Rowling's books, about a boy wizard that goes to Hogwarts school of wizardry."

"Harry Potter books?" Blake said slowly and the Doctor was starting to have a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah," Martha said with a frown. "Severus Snape was a teacher at the school."

Blake stilled completely as he looked at Martha and the woman expanded on the books while Blake watched her with intense eyes as his hand taped on the console and the Doctor watched him, wishing that he could gleam something from the man's mind.

"Right," Blake said, drawing out the word. "I believe that I am even further from home. For I am Harry Potter and Severus Snape is my partner and those books sound like my life."

"What!" The Doctor yelped with wide eyes. "What!"

"No, you're not!" Martha said with a laugh. "That's just a book!"

"What!" The Doctor yelped again as he shared a look with Martha before turning to the other man.

Blake leaned back on his cane and the Doctor could see the truth in the man's eyes and he felt a chill.

"You are from a different dimension," The Doctor whispered, then added even softer. "I'm so sorry."

Blake's eyes snapped to him and the Doctor held the man's gaze.

"The barriers between dimensions are closed," The Doctor said. "I can't cross them with the TARDIS."

"Wait," Martha said. "You are Harry Potter as in waving wands and magic and all that?"

Blake's lips twitched up.

"Yep," Blake replied in amusement. "We are all about waving wands and all that."

"Ha!" The Doctor cried as he grabbed the computer screen and started clicking away to see if he could pick up anything.

"Wait," Blake said. "Go back two screens."

The Doctor frowned and clicked back two screens for the man.

"What is that," Blake said as he placed his finger to the screen and it brought up some readings.

"How did you…"

"I'm good with languages," Blake replied as he looked at the new screen. "Bit of a quick learner. What does that say?"

"They are reading on a flare of some kind," The Doctor said as he pulled his sonic screw driver and pulled out his glasses and placed them on his nose.

"And you ask about wands?" Blake asked Martha as the Doctor pressed the sonic screwdriver. "He has his own toys."

Martha grinned and ducked her head to hide the giggle and Blake's smile widened.

"It's a screwdriver," The Doctor replied.

"Sure it is," Blake replied mildly as he leaned back on the console and his hand started tapping again as he gave Martha a wink.

The Doctor glanced at the man's hand tapping and felt a little concerned about who he was dealing with and tapped the screen to run a program in the background as he looked at the readings of the flare.

"Well," The Doctor said. "Looks like there was a flare in London about an hour ago of the time vortex and something else…"

xXx

Harry looked over at the screen, his mind picking up the similarities between the circles of the language on the screen. Each circle as a start and end of the sentence as he focused on the language and let his mind take in each symbol and let it run with it. Learning it the same way as any other language before. Symbols that repeated were linking words, which slowly unlocked the rest in his head. A skill that he'd been gifted with through his talent of parseltongue.

Given more time and for the Doctor to point out a few words, Harry was sure that he would be able to read it in no time. He listened to the Doctor as he pointed out the flare and the circles and symbols as the man pointed and explained each one. He put the meaning of them against the symbols in his head as he felt the man's ship brushing against his mind.

"Time," Harry said as he pointed at the symbol and the Doctor started. "Flare?"

"Flux," The Doctor corrected. "Time Flux."

The Doctor pressed on that and another screen came up and Harry ran his eyes over it.

"What is that one?" Harry asked.

"Earth," The Doctor replied. "This one is London."

"So, this one is the date?" Harry asked in interest. "And a connection to another date?"

The Doctor frowned.

"Time flux connected to two times," The Doctor muttered.

"Same timeline?" Harry asked with a frown. "Or different timelines? What is that word?"

The Doctor looked at the screen before slowly turning to him with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" The Doctor whispered.

"Blake Sun," Harry said with a grin. "Or Harry Potter or any number of names really. Blake will do."

"Not a Time Lord?" The Doctor whispered and noticed Martha tensing.

"Not that I am aware of," Harry replied. "Can't say I've travelled through time enough to be called a Time Lord."

"Ha!" The Doctor laughed and Harry grinned.

"Now," Harry said and tapped the screen. "Can you get me home?"

Well," The Doctor said as he turned back to the screen. "Normally I would say that the barriers between dimensions would be closed and that crossing over would be impossible but it looks like time is still in flux-"

"Doctor-" Martha interrupted.

"-Like a door being left open," The Doctor continued. "Like something doesn't belong in this time and it's causing a ripple-"

"Doctor."

"-And that ripple is getting bigger the longer that the flux is open," The Doctor kept going. "Which is strange, like something it in the wrong place and something is trying to pull it back into the right time stream."

"Doctor!" Martha snapped.

"What?" The Doctor said as he looked over at her from running a hand through his hair.

"Would it have something to do with Harry Potter being here," Martha pointed out, looking at Harry. "Instead of a character in a book?"

"Ah," The Doctor said and looked at Harry. "Ah, ha!"

"Penny dropped," Harry replied in amusement.

"We need to get you back to that spot!" The Doctor cried as he typed in the time and date and flicked up a switch. "Before the ripples causes tears."

Harry grabbed the bar closest to him with both hands as his cane hit the ground and went rolling along the floor as his eyes widened and he swore. The Doctor gave a wild grin as he flicking switches and Harry held the bar so tight that his knuckles started to turn white and he was sure that his face as just as pale as the ship jolted and rolled and he wasn't sure if his stomach was going to join it.

With a hard jolt, that had Harry sprawling across the floor, the ship settled and stopped. Harry rolled to his stomach, then up onto his knees to see the Doctor and Martha looking down at him in amusement.

"I'm an old man, you know!" Harry snapped. "You could have warned me!"

Martha scooped up his cane and held it out with a smile.

"You get used to it," Martha said as Harry got his feet under him.

"No, thank you." Harry replied and glanced at the screen.

Martha snorted as the Doctor grabbed up his coat and dashed towards the doors and flung them open.

"We better catch up with him," Martha said with a fond smile. "He tends to run off."

"Requires adult supervision?" Harry asked as they followed after the man and Martha snorted.

They stepped out of the ship to the sound of Christmas music and Harry looked around.

"Well," The Doctor called with a wild grin. "Allons-y!"

"Oi!" Harry called and held up his cane. "Limited mobility!"

"Ah," The Doctor replied and rubbed a hand over his head, spiking his hair up even more. "So, no running?"

"No running," Harry deadpanned.

"But I like the running."

"Not today," Harry snapped with a glare as Martha snorted at the look on the Doctor's face.

"But it's not Christmas without running for your life," The Doctor sulked.

"What kind of Christmases do you have!" Harry snapped.

"Lively ones," The Doctor replied.

"With lots of running," Martha added in.

"Most of the time," Harry said with a smile. "At Christmas, I have to make sure that Sirius doesn't drink too much and act like even more of an idiot. Severus doesn't kill someone and Ry doesn't throw up in the lounge room after Sirius has made him drink too much then challenged him to a broom ride around the house. Not to mention making sure that Dracka doesn't disappear with one of the guests for a walk around the garden for a little entertainment."

"So, normal family things then?" Martha asked in amusement.

"Yep," Harry replied with a grin. "Normal Family things."

Harry limped along behind the other two with a slight smile as the crowds thickened again. He paused slightly when he felt something.

"Oi!" Harry called out and the other two moved back towards him. "There's something here."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started buzzing as people moved around them with a glare, a mutter or a curse word, as the three ignored them. Suddenly Harry felt something wash over him and he reached out and grabbed Martha's arm as his vision dimmed then snapped back into focus.

His eyes widened as he looked around his office before his eyes locked with the Doctor and he released Martha's arm.

"Ah," Harry muttered. "Should you be here?"

"Should snap us back to our right time and place in about two hours," The Doctor replied as he looked at his screwdriver before looking up.

The Doctor looked down at the device on his desk and stepped forward slowly and picked it up and looked it over before a grin stole across his face before looking around. His face lit up. Harry knew that look well and turned to Martha.

"I think we've lost him," Harry muttered as the Doctor descended on the first table.

"It's like the market place in Aldula all over again," Martha moaned. "I lost him for two days there. Where are we?"

"My office in the Department of Mysteries," Harry replied and watched as Martha's jaw dropped.

"You work in the Department of Mysteries?" Martha stuttered. "As in the Ministry of Magic?"

Harry barked a laugh and held out his hand to the woman.

"Want a field trip then?" Harry asked.

Martha frowned before taking his hand.

"We'll be back in an hour, Doctor." Harry said and the Doctor waved his hand over his shoulder. "Please clear out everything that you want, saves me from having to work out what something is and Dogwood from yelling at me."

"Wait," The Doctor said as he looked over at them with something in his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Hogwarts," Harry replied with a grin. "I bet Martha would like to see some magic."

The Doctor straightened and a glint came into his eyes as the other two looked at him in amusement.

xXx

Severus Snape looked up from his paper as the noise dimmed slightly in the Great Hall and his eyes caught on Blake standing in the doorway with two people that were clearly muggles and he frowned.

"What the hell," Dracka muttered from beside him and Severus glanced over at the vampire.

"Is he bringing you take away now?" Severus drawled and Minerva snorted into her tea.

Dracka leered over to him before they looked back at the three in the doorway as the man dashed forward with a big grin on his face as he looked around with wide eyes and talking a mile a minute. Blake had a smirk on his face as the woman just followed behind him with a look of shock on her face. Blake whispered something to the woman and pointed over to Potter and her eyes widened.

"Hey Ry," Blake called out.

Ry looked over at his father and the woman hissed something before the man laughed and dashed towards the bewildered Harry Potter.

"Cor blimey!" The man yelped and grabbed Ry's hand in his and gave it a shake, pulling the boy to his feet. "Never thought I would meet Harry Potter."

Severus could hear Ry's groan from his seat as the man went on and the smirk on Blake's face as the students laughed around them. He was sure that Potter would get his father back, but for now he was enjoying the deep blush colouring the boy's face. Until the man's eyes turned to him and he felt a shiver go down his spine as Dracka pulled back in his seat.

"What the hell is he?" Dracka muttered.

The man dashed towards them as Blake gave his son a smirk and ruffled his hair before following the other man. Ry just stood there with his mouth gapping before Granger pulled him back down into his seat.

"It's just the same!" The man exclaimed as he looked around and a few students giggled. "And would you look at that! And look Albus Dumbledore and the Houses and what's that!"

"Doctor!" The woman snapped to no effect.

The Doctor came to stand in front of the Head table with a wild grin on his face and just as wild hair as his eyes darted from one teacher to the next. The man struck silent but Severus knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Mr Sun," Albus said sternly, but with a twinkle in his eyes. "Care to introduce your friends?"

"Ha!" The Doctor cried and whirled back to Blake. "Ha!"

"Ha, indeed." Blake replied with a smirk. "I believe you already know everyone? Everyone this is the Doctor and Martha Jones and we are on a little bit of a field trip."

The Doctor's eyes flicked along the table before focusing on Dracka and frowning as the woman's eyes also focused on the vampire.

"One difference," Martha said softly.

"Rolf Dracka," Blake replied. "Resident vampire and second feared teacher at Hogwarts after Professor Snape, of course."

"A vampire!" The Doctor cried and Dracka shifted slightly. "A real-life vampire. With fangs and drinks blood and all that?"

"I'll be happy to show you," Dracka purred as he leaned forward with a leer.

"Ah," The Doctor exclaimed with large eyes and Blake barked a laugh and clapped a hand to the man's shoulder. "Well…"

"He really would," Blake added and the Doctor looked between them with large eyes. "Would you like to go for a walk in the garden with Mr Dracka, Doctor?"

"Ah, well. You see," The Doctor stuttered and Dracka barked a laugh. "That's a nice offer but I couldn't possibly and there is so much to see around here and I think I saw a ghost and that staircase was moving..."

Severus smirked in amusement as the Doctor back tracked quickly before he noticed Martha looking at him with a frown and an odd look in her eyes. The Doctor then turned and hurried off as Blake watched him in amusement before looking at Martha.

"Yes?" Blake drawled, when he noticed where the woman was looking.

The woman started and Severus's smirk turned into a smile and that seemed to snap her out of it as she turned to Blake and hissed something at him.

Suddenly a loud noise of breaking glass sounded from the hall and Martha groaned and palmed her face as she muttered something under her breath.

"Oops!" The Doctor's voice floated back to them.

"Right," Blake said. "Requires adult supervision."

"Didn't know I was needed," Severus drawled and Blake threw him a grin.

"We don't need that much adult supervision," Blake replied.

"We should probably find him before he breaks something else," Martha said quickly.

"Nothing magic can't fix," Blake said with a grin.

"You don't know the Doctor as well as I do," Martha deadpanned.

Blake stilled, which put Dracka and Severus on edge.

"Right," Blake said turning. "Follow the damage, to find the Doctor."

Martha's laughter followed them out of the doors which was followed by a loud bang shortly after.

"Severus," Albus said softly into the silence.

Severus looked over at the older man and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Albus?" Severus questioned.

"Perhaps you could talk to Blake," Albus started to say before Dracka's loud snort made him pause. "About bringing his friends here."

Severus looked over at the still blushing Potter, the giggling students and then over to the doors to hear something else breaking before turning back to Albus.

"For whatever reason, Albus?" Severus asked mildly as he picked up his paper. "How else would I get my entertainment in the mornings?"

xXx

The Doctor looked up from the pile of items, he'd taken from Blake Sun's office, when the console of the TARDIS beeped and something came up on the screen. He pulled himself to his feet and stepped over the pile as he moved towards the screen. Martha had gone to bed hours ago and the slight sway of the TARDIS in the time vortex smoothed him as he grabbed the screen and pulled it around.

His eyes widened as he looked at the readings he'd gotten from his scan of Blake Sun, then he smiled as a glint came into his eyes. His eyes flicked over the reading and he could understand why the man could use magic. His smile widened into a mad grin as he wondered if wizards were aware they were not completely human? That the Time Lords had even made an impact in the world of Harry Potter?

He laughed as he tapped the screen and it when back to the home screen as he moved back to his Christmas haul and thought, maybe this Christmas wasn't so bad even if he didn't get to save the world or his normal amount of running.

"Good on you, J K." The Doctor chuckled as he sat back in front of his pile of toys.


End file.
